The Biostatistics Core provide service to this Program Project in three related areas: biostatistics, computing and data collection. The biostatisticians collaborate in all phases of research from study design, through interim analysis and monitoring, to final analysis and manuscript preparation. Biostatisticians were co-authors on over 100 manuscripts from the previous five year funding period. The computing group is responsible for maintenance and operation of the shared computer systems, creation and maintenance of programs to enter and report data, purchase of hardware and software and maintenance of current and archived databases. Shared hardware includes a cluster of five 6000 level VAX CPU's with 38 gigabytes of disk storage, two Sun workstations, five Novell fileservers and a Macintosh fileserver. All are connected to the FHCRC backbone, which is then connected to the Internet. The data collection group is responsible for data abstraction and entry of data into the core database and maintenance of the research file room. Over the previous five year funding period, this group abstracted data on 2,168 transplants performed at the Center, of which nearly 70% were entered onto ALC protocols. Over one million records for current and previous transplants were added to the database.